


Because There's No Way I Would Ever Lose You

by Sammyjjong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Model Cha Hakyeon | N, Photographer Lee Hongbin, Photography, Sick Character, Sickfic, like eventually its a sickfic, like this is strictly a chabean event, mostly a really cute chabean fic honestly, taekwoon is only mentioned in memories, they just really love each other, wonshik isnt in this but to be honest no one else really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Hongbin is an aspiring photographer, and Hakyeon is his model boyfriend.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 3





	Because There's No Way I Would Ever Lose You

"Hakyeon! Stand right there!" Hongbin exclaimed and pointed to a spot in front of a lake.

The older walked over to the spot, "Right here?" He asked.

"Yea, and turn around and face the sunset" Hongbin told him and he complied.

The younger began to count up from 1 to 3 before snapping multiple photos of Hakyeon.

"I'm done" Hongbin told him and he looked over his shoulder at the photos.

"They look great" Hakyeon smiled.

"You look great" Hongbin replied and turned around to peck the older's lips.

Hakyeon blushed, "If I didn't then why would I be your model?" He asked.

"Because I love you, so you're stuck as my model either way" Hongbin answered and slipped their hands together, "Come on, let's head home" He smiled his oh so beautiful smile.

"I love you too" Hakyeon told him as they began walking.

-

"That was a good movie, but I'm starving" Hakyeon complained, hand in hand with Hongbin.

"We'll be home soon" Hongbin told him, a smirk on his lips.

"Are we going the back way?" Hakyeon asked, sending a confused look to the younger.

"You'll see" Hongbin smiled and led him to a nearby park.

"Where are we going?" Hakyeon asked.

"You'll see" Hongbin repeated.

Hongbin led them to the other side of the park, his hand over Hakyeon's eyes.

"Here we are" Hongbin sang and removed his hand from Hakyeon's eyes.

Hakyeon let out a gasp in surprise, his smile widening. There was a picnic set out, with a single rose in a vase in the middle. A dinner under the stars.

"You set this up?" Hakyeon asked.

"I had Jaehwan and Sanghyuk set it up" Hongbin answered, "It's all for us"

Hakyeon hugged Hongbin and kissed him sweetly before speaking.

"I love you" He smiled.

"I love you too" Hongbin replied, sharing the older's smile.

-

Hakyeon took a sip of his coffee before sitting down across from his boyfriend.

"Here you go, hope they made it right" Hakyeon said, handing Hongbin his coffee.

"Thank you, how's yours?" Hongbin asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Better than usual" Hakyeon answered and sat down.

Hongbin took another sip of coffee before speaking, "It's good today"

"The sun is rising!" Hakyeon exclaimed and watched in fascination, "Aren't sunrises beautiful?"

"Yea, but I can think of something that's just as stunning" Hongbin replied, his eyes never leaving Hakyeon's face.

"More stunning than a sunrise?" Hakyeon asked, "I doubt it"

"I don't know, it's pretty stunning" Hongbin replied, smiling to himself.

"What is more stunning than a sunrise?" Hakyeon asked, turning to face Hongbin.

The older's face flushed red as he realized what Hongbin had been watching this entire time.

"You are" Hongbin answered simply after the short pause.

Hakyeon didn't know what to say, he ended up just hiding his face in embarrassment.

Hongbin giggled, "I love you" He said before taking a sip of coffee.

"I love you too" Hakyeon replied through his hands.

-

"Hongbin, what's this?" Hakyeon asked, holding a book titled 'Lee Hongbin'.

"Oh, that's my scrapbook. I put my favorite moments in there" Hongbin answered and turned some of the pages, "I even have sections, this one's my favorite"

He flipped through the book until they were looking at a title page that said 'Cha Hakyeon' with a heart at the end.

"Even if I take the picture on my phone, I print it out and put it here" Hongbin explained and turned the page, "Here's that sunset one, this one's from the day we had dinner under the stars, and this one was at the coffee shop a week ago"

"I didn't even know you took some of these" Hakyeon replied, "You have a lot of photos of me" He began to blush.

"It's only natural I'd have pictures of the person I love" Hongbin smiled and pecked his cheek.

"You should take pictures of both of us" Hakyeon suggested, "Then the memories will be more meaningful"

"Let's take one right now" Hongbin replied and slipped his phone out of his pocket.

More than one photo was taken, most of them being goofy photos of at least one of them.

"I'm putting all of these in that scrapbook" Hongbin told him.

"Why? Some of them aren't that good, mostly the ones of me" Hakyeon replied, "This one makes me look ugly, this photo lies"

"That's not ugly, it's funny and cute" Hongbin said, "And I'm keeping it" He set the photo as his phone background.

"I love you" Hakyeon told him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" Hongbin smiled and pecked the older's forehead.

-

"So where are we going?" Hakyeon asked.

"I saw this freshwater lake the other day, and I bet I could get the best photos of you there" Hongbin answered as they walked through the forest.

"Sounds nice" Hakyeon smiled at him.

They found the lake and Hongbin set up his camera, aiming it just right.

"You should be in it too, put a timer on it" Hakyeon suggested.

Hongbin smiled at him, "Alright"

Once the timer was set, the younger ran over to his boyfriend, and they posed staring at each other, holding their hands up as if they were being married. After the camera clicked, Hakyeon got a devious smile on his face as he pushed Hongbin into the lake. 

"I should've seen that coming" Hongbin smiled and started coming to the edge of the body of water.

"Oh no no no, I'm not going in there" Hakyeon announced and backed away from the edge.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to give you a bear hug" Hongbin told him and got out of the lake.

"No!" Hakyeon cried as Hongbin got closer, both of them laughing.

Finally Hongbin pulled Hakyeon into a tight hug as he chanted 'no'.

"Oh, I love you" Hongbin told him once the laughter died down.

"I love you too" Hakyeon smiled.

-

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hakyeon asked, worried.

"Of course, it's probably just a stomach bug" Hongbin reassured him, "I'll be over it in no time, I promise"

"Do you want me to stay here for the night?" Hakyeon asked.

"You have work soon, I'm not keeping you from that. You need the money" Hongbin answered.

"But, are you sure you'll be okay?" Hakyeon questioned.

"If you're that worried, call someone to watch me tonight" Hongbin answered, "When you're done with work go straight home, if you worry over me all night you won't get any sleep"

"I'll call Taekwoon, he doesn't have work today or tomorrow" Hakyeon told him, ignoring the suggestion.

"Hakyeon, tell me you'll go straight home" Hongbin replied.

"But-"

"Hakyeon" Hongbin interrupted.

"Fine, but I'm coming first thing in the morning" Hakyeon replied.

"You mean when you wake up at noon" Hongbin giggled, "When you call him, tell him to keep the light off please"

"I will, and I'm not leaving until he gets here" Hakyeon told him.

"As long as he gets here before you start work" Hongbin replied.

"He will" Hakyeon started sending the text, "I love you" He bent down and pecked his forehead.

"I love you too" Hongbin smiled.

-

Looking through the scrapbook was the only thing that made him smile lately. Thankfully he's kept it in good shape, even if he's gone through the photographs almost every hour. Tears fell from his eyes whenever he went through it, but he never let them hit the scrapbook, always having tissues beside him. His eyes fell on the picture taken the day before the tragic day, both were smiling and happy no matter how they physically felt.

The day after Hongbin's 'stomach virus', Taekwoon had to rush him to the hospital. He had been having seizures, and on the way to the hospital began to hallucinate. Taekwoon called Hakyeon when Hongbin had been taken in for examination, and he rushed to the hospital holding back whatever tears wanted to fall.

Naegleria Fowleri, or as the media called it, brain-eating amoeba. It's found in freshwater and soil surrounding such, and it enters the body through water directly up the nose. When the doctors told Hakyeon that his tears finally fell. He pushed him into that lake. It was his fault. Taekwoon calmed the older down as they waited for an answer to if it was curable. The nurse debated on telling them with Hakyeon's current state, so she just said that she was sorry. Hakyeon of course knew what that meant, and began sobbing into Taekwoon's chest.

Hongbin went into a coma that day, from which the doctor's said he would pass away during. Hakyeon visited him either way, until finally he passed as Hakyeon whispered to himself as nurses rushed in.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" He was waiting for Hongbin to say it back.

It all felt like a dream, a nightmare. And it was a nightmare, one that he couldn't awake from.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I am so so sorry


End file.
